fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sykushi Strykri
Sykushi was born in the mountains his parents both mages, they taught him everything they could about life, smarts, and Magic. They were killed while they were protecting him from a monstrously strong mage, Their sacrifice bought him enough time to get away as fast as he could from the mountain. He lived in the wilds fending for himself it was there he discovered his magical powers now fully unlocked to him he was able to use his magic to defend himself. Upon his 12th birthday he was finally able to find people that were friends of their parents searching for him upon learning of what happened to them he was depressed for a few years questioning humanity for what seemed like a lifetime. After he finally got over it he donned a mask and started his first hobby making masks he seems to like them a lot for a reason he cannot explain. after a few years of training in the wilds practicing for months with an old mage he was in theory a fully capable mage of air, wind, and Lightning after that he was given battle equipment he still has to this day an Enchanted staff, A oddly shocking sword, and a belt to hold smaller items along with a cloak which hides his items and face. He then preceded to go out into life to search for friends and a true home. Traveling with Kyshira Rytika to try and find a guild to join up with to have a place to call home. Appearance Sykushi Strykri is a tall young adult with a black cloak that hides a Sleeveless light armored "shirt" along with black stylish pants that have 2 throwing knifes harnesses tied to each leg, along with a belt that has several small type bags on them. on his back he has a sword and a enchanted staff also hidden away by the cloak. His face is hidden away by a stylish mist styled mask that has the colors blue, red, and purple. He also has Metal bracers and a glove on each hand and sandals. underneath his mask he has a remarkably cool and handsome face while unknown to mostly everyone. After a very fierce battle he lost his usual outfit to battle damage and had to fashion another outfit from scratch. he wears a uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details and two rows of gold buttons on the front with shoulder epaulettes which have a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He wears the uniform trousers and black boots which go over the trouser's leggings. Sykushi keeps his sword on the left side of his hip. While his usual mask was broken he still wears masks where ever he goes as a weird fashion statement. At times due to Mugen's influence tattoos will sometimes appear over his face, even little horns have grown from atop his head although they are at a size that can be hidden due to his hair or his mask. Personality Sykushi is a serious man that can have a humorous attitude or a ruthless one depending on the situation he is in. He is often described as someone who's motive or goal is hard to figure out, as much as it bugs those he's teamed up with he often tries to be the responsible one of the group to try and take on the burden of leadership on those it may fall on. He also quite strict as the leader of the masked duo he tries to ensure Kyshira isn't burdened by having to act strict as he knows this is hard for her to be. While he can be strict he does have a soft and kinder side to him as well, one he's only ever shown to Kyshira due to him traveling with her so often bashful of this side to himself. He has a hobby of making and collecting masks that he comes across on his travels, this is partially due to his team name it is more so influenced by his family's own hobby of making masks themselves, he admired the art and beauty behind them as a child often wearing them to help test them to make sure they are up to code. Even today he continues their legacy of mask making adamant on making a legend of himself as the masked swordsman of the heavens. He often views masks as the more literal sense of putting on a face to hide ones true self from the world, although he is more willing to show up in public without the mask due to Kyshira's insistence. Sykushi tends to find himself agreeing largely with Dragon Gunfire's ideals more often then not as some of the greatest people he's come across have been people that couldn't use magic, one was even able to catch him off guard and technically defeat him in combat. He greatly admires his family's past as great warriors and their unparalleled skills with their blades, he strives to become as great as they were before he was born. He dislikes his often unrivaled bad luck more than anything during the S-class trials Jason Gaebolg led an attack to interrupt the trials, ending with Sykushi and Kyshira facing off alone against him for a while until backup arrived. He also seems to have bad luck with women but he's learned not to complain about it as often as it tends to tempt fate. Sykushi furthermore appreciates the idea behind the Spartoi program reforming dark mages to help them redeem themselves is a worthy goal for anyone, as Kyshira's father is a dark mage himself he tries to avoid the topic of dark mages that can't be redeemed around her. History Having discovered and tricked an unwitting treasure hunter Iruzen Nanaki into destroying all the runes preventing him from gaining access to the ruins he finally gained access to Alden's magic books he left behind for Kyshira feeling as if Kyshira deserved the reward too invited her to the ruins to learn along with him Alden's ancient supply of magics detailing in how to use 2 types of rare or lost magic Heavenly body Magic and Maguilty Sense but due to not seeing a use for Maguilty sense focused purely on the other magic. Sykushi has uncovered that it wasn't Baron Rytika who killed his parents but he does remember being found by him afterwards. He recently got into an epic battle with Reid Aquirre over an argument and while the battle ended in a draw the battle took a heavy toll on both of them. Synopsis Mystery at the Unnamed Ruins Equipment *'Mugen'- His signature sword which is held in a black with gold pattern sheath. The sword itself is black with green tint on the blade. Mugen itself was the blade handed down to Sykushi by his father before their untimely deaths at the hands of a powerful dark mage. The blade itself is very strong capable of knocking back attacks from Fyoka Lupita's Lacero form with little trouble, and even managed to cut an arm off of Lacero before she ran off. A very well kept secret of the blade is the entity that lives inside of the blade known as Mugen, it's unknown whether the blade itself is a demon or a demon lives inside the sword, either way it assists Sykushi in combat due to its deep desire to win in glorious combat, it does not care against what it fights against but it wishes to fight glorious battles. It also notably goes by the name Akilah at times, and has at times made an effort to possess Sykushi's body alter it to its desires, whether Sykushi admits it or not letting Mugen get to its full power has a cost he must pay and the toll is not always pretty. Mugen can also notably absorb and steal etherano from around its surroundings whether it be from an enemy attack, or a magical item Mugen will absorb its strength to add to its own making the blade very dangerous. The blade itself has a charging indicator to demonstrate when its at its strongest, a green aura indicates Mugen is at regular strength, a Blue aura indicates a more dangerous aura one not to be underestimated. The final color it can take is a bright red where the blade and its aura change to a red color, the blade vibrates when it clashes with other swords, and its cutting power is immensely increased making it much more dangerous than Gilgumash in a battle scenario. Due to Mugen's increased power at this red state, the demon that dwells inside the sword and its influence is at its strongest when Sykushi calls upon the red Mugen state, it even influences his hair color to an extent. *'Gilgumash'- The Gilgumash sword is the sword that belonged to Sykushi's father and mother. Its unknown exactly how this blade was made, or when it was made, but one thing is certain this blade is a monster incarnate. The blade is 7.2 feet tall, taller than Sykushi himself but he pays no mind to it, using the blade with ease despite its unusual length. Gilgumash has an incredible sharpness to it, to the point where no sheath can hold its sharp edge, at one point he woke up and he found his sword almost completely in the earth up to its hilt. The sword itself was embedded with his father's magic as it will never cut Sykushi even if he ran it across his own body it will never cut him, he discovered this accidentally and thanks to Alden explaining it to him extensively. With magic the swords length can be augmented to become longer but it will never be shorter than 7.2 He summons it with his magic. The trick behind its apparent ability to cut through anything yet never cut Sykushi is that it can phase through whatever may block its progress, for example if an unbreakable sword gets in Gilgumash's way it will simply phase through the blade avoiding contact in the first place, giving it the illusion of being unstoppable. Magic and Abilities *'Immense Magic Powers ': During his many years of training Alden discovered he has a immense source of untapped magical potential and despite years of training has yet to fully unlock every bit of it. Over the days on Bantia he slowly started to be able to access his incredibly potential magic wise. *'Master Hunter': through living in the wilds for years he trained his hunting skills to the absolute limit but through the harsh training he can track almost any target despite the target hiding his tracks. *'Master Sword User': His most trained part of his current skill set and through years of training he has gained much insight on his primary two weapons his sword and staff he is very skilled in them. Utilizing his sword magic he is very capable of easily cutting through steel and various other metals. *'Master Martial artist': Through years of training with his father who was a great martial artist he was able to hone his skills of his staff, fists, and legs to the point where he can incapacitate multiple opponents with ease without killing them and with ease it is without question his best skill along with his weapon skills. *'Enhanced Speed & incredible Strength': Sykushi was always very fast his strength was also very abnormal through years on years of training he is incredibly fast and strong this falls in with his endurance and stamina more so stamina then endurance but can still take a large number of hits before going down. His agility is also considered pretty flexible and hard to counter. *'Keen intelligence': Sykushi despite lacking much of a teacher he has always had a very intelligent mind even during intense combat he can determine weaknesses within an opponents form within minutes. *Darkness Magic- Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. He often uses darkness to aid in his in general combat or to help him take on opponents without his sword. He uses this magic for its combat power and more often then anything he uses it to take down enemies he doesn't want to use his sword on. Lightning Magic-He can create and manipulate lightning to his uses to attack his opponents or increase his damage or attack the neural system of an opponent by zapping their temples on their head it can also kill if not used with caution. Sykushi utilizes his Lightning magic to aid in his speed and damage output as to make him a bit more dangerous in combat. Sword Magic- He is vaguely known for his hidden sword magic within the guild due to him just arriving at the guild but is able to manipulate his sword to exit his cloak or if disarmed of it can make it return to him or fly into his opponents leg. Heavenly Body Magic- Heavenly Body Magic is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic as it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic. This is an important factor as to utilize this magic the user must be able to siphon their own magical power into the atmosphere in order to create the primary energy of Heavenly Body Magic, which is commonly known as stellar energy. However, this cannot be achieved normally as the user must use a special body suit that allows their magic to properly siphon with the Eternano around them. This unique form of energy allows the user to draw on the power of various astronomical objects such as meteor and constellations as well as simply generating and manipulating the energy of the stars from their body. The user can embody the astronomical objects that they are conjure, being able to enhance their physical capabilities to new heights. The generated stellar energy can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, Heavenly Body Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the user's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. He often uses the magic to accelerate his own speed or close the distance between his opponents. Spells Trivia *Person from pictures is Yuirchio Hyakuya from Owari no Seraph. Category:Caster magic user Category:Caster mage Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Martial artist Category:Sword user Category:Dragon Gunfire